


Dancing

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: KT Heart TK [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dance Instructor! Ennoshita, Dance Instructor! Kuroo, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Weddings, hot dance teachers, job au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroTsukkiWeek2k16</p><p>Day 2: Prompt-Job AU</p><p>Tsukishima looks up and sees a tall man dressed in a black, long-sleeved dress shirt with sequins and black pants. His hair is wild and messy and the smile he directed at Tsukishima feels almost predatory in nature.</p><p>"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm gonna be your dance instructor."</p><p>Part 2 at Day 4: Running</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is available at Day 4: Running--->http://archiveofourown.org/works/7426954

"Kei, please," Akiteru pleads, hands clasped in front of him as he kneeled in front of his brother.

Tsukishima is on the sofa, tapping away on his phone. "Why should I?"

'Because it's my wedding!"

"Then I won't go."

"Keeeeeeeeiiiii—"

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. "I don't see why I have to take dance lessons for the wedding. It's not like I'm going to dance with anyone."

"Yeah but...," Akiteru scratches his cheek distractedly. "I thought Saeko only wanted to dance with Ryuu, but she said she wanted to dance with _both_ of you since you're--," Akiteru pauses. "—well, you're her brother now too, Kei."

Tsukishima's fingers pause from typing as he looks up to meet Akiteru's eyes. "She said that?"

"Um...yeah. Is that...Is that alright with you? I mean, I know it must be uncomfortable for you--"

"Fine. I'll do it."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry what?"

"I said I'll do it. Now go away."

"Thanks Kei!" Akiture ruffles his hair and Tsukishima scowls, batting it away. "By the way, your lessons start tomorrow 3pm sharp. Wear comfy clothes, alright?"

Tsukishima looks at him, surprised. "You already arranged the lessons?"

"Yup! I knew you couldn't say no to your niisan~"

"I'm glad you're moving out."

"Mean, Kei."

~

"What do you mean the dance instructor won't be coming?" Tsukishima all but hisses into his phone.

"Dude, wait hear me out." Tanaka's voice is on the other end of the line, along with muffled voices and loud music.

"Are you at a bar?" he asks incredulously.

"Yeah! With my dance instructor. His name is Ennoshita and he's cute and we got to talking and it turns out we have a lot in common so I invited him out for drinks and now we're here. Great, right?"

"Fantastic," Tsukishima says drily," Except for the question of who the _hell_ is supposed to teach me now?"

"Don't worry about it," Tanaka assures him," Ennoshita already called one of his coworkers take his place." There's a shout. "Gotta go. Ennoshita's here and I want to get his number by the end of tonight. Goodbye, little brother!"

"Don't call me tha-" The line goes dead. "-tch."

"'scuse me. Are you Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima looks up and sees a tall man dressed in a black, long-sleeved dress shirt with sequins and black pants. His hair is wild and messy and the smile he directed at Tsukishima feels almost predatory in nature.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm gonna be your dance instructor."

~

They make their way to an empty dance studio. Kuroo leads him near the wall entirely made up of mirrors. Tsukishima looks at his reflection, tugging on his clothes which seemed out of place next to the all-black ensemble Kuroo had on. His instructor bends down to the CD player on the floor surrounded by several CD cases.

"Ennoshita didn't give me details except for the fact that you needed an instructor right now. What dance am I supposed to teach you?"

"Waltz," he says.

"Hmm...," Kuroo looks through the CDs and picks up the right one. "Mind if I ask what it's for?"

"A wedding."

The CD clatters to the ground.

"Oh..." Is it just him or did Kuroo sound disappointed when he heard that? "When is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Five days to learn how to waltz, huh?" Kuroo turns around to face him, all signs of disappointment removed and a toothy grin on his face. "Challenge accepted."

Kuroo stands up and approaches him. There's not much of a height difference so they meet eye-to-eye.

"I'll be playing the girl part so my hand goes here." Kuroo places a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder and he flinches from the sudden contact, which makes Kuroo smirk. "Don't worry I don't bite. That much."

Tsukishima frowns at him. "And where do my hands go?"

"'My back. Just above my ass." At Tsukishima's glare, he adds. "What? It's true!"

Tsukishima reluctantly places his hand on Kuroo's back, feeling solid muscle through the warm fabric of his shirt.

"Good. Now our other hands are outstretched at this angle." Kuroo twines their fingers, sliding them together perfectly as he adjusts their posture. "Your palms are sweaty," Kuroo notes.

"I believe those are your palms that are sweaty."

"I wonder why?" Kuroo's smile is disarming and something begins to stir in Tsukishima's chest. "We'll do it without music first. Follow my lead. One, two. One, two. One, two."

~

The next day, Tsukishima walks in the studio and Kuroo is already there.

"So funny story," Kuroo runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Ennoshita and your friend really hit it off yesterday so he asked me if I can take over your lessons so he can spend more time with 'Ryuu'."

Today Kuroo is wearing a black tank top and tight fitting pants. He holds out a hand. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he says easily, taking the offered hand.

~

Tsukishima picks up the basics easily. Dancing with the music makes it all the more easier since he he has a beat to follow. His eyes wander over to the mirrors where he watches himself and Kuroo move to the music. They're in sync, but Kuroo's movements are significantly better, smoother and more graceful, while Tsukishima is just doing his best to keep up.

"Hey, look at me." Kuroo's hand is suddenly on his cheek and he turns his head. "When you dance with someone look them in the eye. It doesn't matter if you look good or not. Just connect with your partner."

The thing is, Kuroo's eyes are distracting. They're a plain shade of brown, but they're always sharp as is he is picking apart everything that surrounds him. There's a faint black outline around his eyes (Eyeliner?) that makes him appear more cat-like. It suits him.

Kuroo comes to a stop and Tsukishima almost crashes into him if not for the hand on his chest. His heart is beating like crazy and Kuroo raises an eyebrow. Tsukishima waits for a teasing remark but Kuroo just clears his throat and proceeds to the next part of his lesson.

"Okay, this is where it gets hard. There's a couple of lifts in the waltz and there's a part where you let go of each other and come together again. There's also a part where you dip your partner. The timing of those depends on you and your partner so for now we're just going to practice each one individually. Let's start with the lifts. I'll signal you when to do it."

Tsukishima just nods and goes back into position. They go through the basics first, then Kuroo signals him for the lift. Tsukishima places his hands on Kuroo's waist and lifts, but he's too heavy and barely makes it off the floor.

"Don't mind, don't mind. I'm sure the bride is lighter than me anyway."

Kuroo walks him through it. Next is the separation part. They let go each other, do a couple of twirls on their own, and come back together again. Tsukishima watches it happen in the mirror and he's surprised at how they're in sync they were.

"Okay, just the dip then we're done for the day. Are you ready?" Tsukishima nods.

Step, step, turn, step, step, Kuroo signals and Tsukishima dips him. Kuroo arches his body, his tank top rises up and Tsukishima's systems crash.

"Oof!" Kuroo falls to the floor, followed by Tsukishima who lands on top of him. They stay silent for a while. Tsukishima's head is pillowed on Kuroo's chest, close enough to feel the beat of his heart. Kuroo heaves a laugh, jostling him.

"S-Sorry," Tsukishima stammers, standing up and adjusting his glasses.

"Don't be. I've had worst." Kuroo rubs at his chest as he sits up. Tsukishima holds out a hand and pulls Kuroo up to his feet.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

~

On the day of his fourth practice, Saeko corners him and hands him a suit. "Wear this for your lesson today."

"Why?"

"Because Neesan said so. Come on, I'll take you."

~

And that was how Tsukishima ended up wearing a suit for his dance lessons. It's a nice three-piece suit with black pants, a black jacket and a cream-colored vest with a matching cream tie.

"I don't see how this is necessary. It will just get sweaty."

"Just trust me on this, okay?" Saeko tugs on his lapels and brushes his shoulders. "Ryuu wore his suit to his lessons earlier and got _fascinating results_. I want to see if I can replicate it."

"So this is an experiment?"

"I guess you can say that. Now go, our instructor must be waiting," Saeko steers him towards the door of the dance studio. "Tell me how it goes!"

Kuroo is bent over the CD player, back turned to Tsukishima. "So the wedding is in two days and you're making good progress. We'll just polish your moves and then--" Kuroo turns around takes in Tsukishima's appearance, mouth open and eyes wide. Tsukishima shifts his feet, suddenly feeling self-conscious at Kuroo's eyes roving over him. Kuroo clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, trying to smile," Is that your suit for the wedding?"

"Yes." Tsukishima wipes the fog from his glasses.

"You look nice."

Heat creeps up his cheeks from the compliment. "Thanks."

"Um...let's get started."

Something feels off about Kuroo in the duration of the lesson. His posture seems more rigid, movements stiff and unsure. Tsukishima stops moving and Kuroo stumbles.

"Sorry. I'm a little out of it today."

"I can tell." Tsukishima frowns. "Look at me."

"What?"

"You're supposed to look at your partner when you dance, right?" Where did all this confidence come from, Tsukishima Kei? "Look at me, Kuroo."

Kuroo flinches and shakily meets Tsukishima's eyes. His face is red and sweaty and his usual cocky smirk is replaced with a grimace.

"Are you sick?" Tsukishima asks.

"Yeah, kind of." Kuroo steps away, removing his hands and wiping them on his pants.

"I understand. We have one more lesson anyway. I'll just meet you tomo--"

"No."

Tsukishima blinks. Did he mishear it? "What do you mean?"

Kuroo coughs and looks away. "You already have the hang of it-the moves, the lifts, the timing. You don't need to attend the lesson tomorrow. I'll just have it deducted from your payment."

"But..." Tsukishima doesn't know how to finish the sentence. _But I want to keep seeing you. I want to know more besides the fact that you're a really good dancer. I want to know if you can dance anything other than the waltz._

_I want to ask you to be my date for the wedding._

"Anyway, I'll see you around," Kuroo says, waving a hand over his head as he walks out. "Congratulations on your wedding."

Before Tsukishima can call him back, Kuroo is already out of the door.

~

Tsukishima returns home and immediately strips out of his suit. He tugs on a pair of sweatpants and a cotton shirt before calling Tanaka.

["Tsukishima, what's up?"]

"Do you have your instructor's contact number?"

["Ennoshita? Yeah, I got it the time we went out for drinks. He's with me right now."]

"Can you ask him when Kuroo-san will be available for tomorrow? It's an emergency."

["Sure, I'll ask him.....Hey, are you alright? You sound, I don't know, nervous or something."]

He is breathing rapidly and his heart feels like bursting from his chest. Something about Kuroo's behavior earlier was nagging at him. He needs to know why.

"I'm fine."

["Okay, so Ennoshita says that Kuroo is usually at the studio around 8 am. He practices early before he heads for classes."]

"Thank you."

["Do I want to know what you're planning?"]

"Not really."

["Well, good luck anyway."]

Tsukishima ends the call and heads downstairs to the kitchen where Akiteru and Saeko are huddled around the kitchen table, discussing last minute wedding details.

"Niisan, Saeko-san, do you have a spare invitation lying around?"

~

At 8 am on the dot, Tsukishima arrives at the studio. The wedding is tomorrow. Today might be his last chance to do this. He quietly opens the door and sees Kuroo practicing in the corner to some loud, pop song. It's the first time Tsukishima has seen him dance anything other than the waltz. His muscles are taut as he dances wild and fast, arms always in motion, swinging around as if breaking something. The face reflected in the mirror seems angry and hurt, brows furrowed and mouth tight. It's like...it's like...it's like he's dancing the pain away.

Kuroo stops, hands braced on the mirror, panting heavily. Tsukishima takes it as his cue and enters the room, making sure his footsteps are heard over the music.

"So you can dance other styles after all."

Kuroo looks up, sees Tsukishima in the mirror and turns around. He looks as if he didn't expect anyone to see him like this, as if he doesn't believe Tsukishima is actually there.

"Sorry for intruding." Tsukishima moves closer and Kuroo bends down to turn off the music, plunging the room into silence.

"What are you doing here, Tsukishima?"

"Last night," Tsukishima starts and Kuroo tenses. "You said 'Congratulations on _your_ wedding.' What did you mean by that?"

Kuroo tilts his head, confused. "Congratulations? On your wedding?"

"You said 'your.' Kuroo, did you think I was the one getting married?"

"Um, yes? You said so on our first lesson. I asked you what the lessons were for and you said..." Realization slowly dawns on him. "... _a_ wedding."

"That's right. _A_ wedding. I never said it was my wedding." Tsukishima reaches into his pocket and pulls out the invite he got from his brother and Saeko. "My brother's the one getting married. Not me."

Kuroo takes the card and reads it. "So...you're not getting married?"

"Nope." Tsukishima could practically feel the relief oozing from Kuroo's body.

"Shit, that's...this...ugh!" Kuroo smacks his own forehead. "So this means I could have asked you out on our first lesson and you wouldn't be cheating on anybody."

Tsukishima looks amused. "You were going ask me out?"

"The moment I saw you I knew I had to ask you out, but when you said you were learning to dance for a wedding I thought you were already taken so I just..." Kuroo smacks his forehead again. "I wanted to keep seeing you so I continued with the lessons but then you came in with the suit and the whole 'look at me' thing and-fuck!"

Tsukishima watches as Kuroo loses his cool. It's quite an entertaining sight. He eyes the invite in Kuroo's hand which is getting wrinkled from the tight grip he had on it. "You might want to take care of that. You'll need it."

Kuroo stops ranting and looks at the invite again. "What for?"

"The wedding is invite only. You'll need it if you want to attend as my date."

Another amusing sight besides Kuroo losing his cool, Kuroo blushing red and stammering. Finally, Tsukishima can't take it anymore and he starts laughing.

Moments later, Kuroo starts laughing with him.

~

Excerpts from the Tsukishima Akiteru-Tanaka Saeko Wedding

1

"Where am I supposed to find a suit in 24 hours?"

"Hmm, you can wear the outfit you had on our first lesson. The one with the sequins?"

"That? That was just my salsa costume."

"You can dance salsa?"

"Yup. I can teach you at the wedding."

"If you find a suit."

2

"You're late."

"At least I found a suit."

"It's all red. You look like the devil."

"I am a handsome devil, aren't I?"

"Whatever. Come on, you're sitting with Ennoshita."

"What's he doing here?"

"He's Tanaka's date apparently."

3

"Saeko-nee, is that what you meant by 'fascinating results'? You hooked me and your brother up with our dance instructors?"

"Yup. All the more reason for you two to do great when you dance with me. Show them their teachings were not in vain."

"...I suppose I should thank you and Niisan then. For making me take those lessons. Thank you Saeko-nee."

"Don't mention it, little brother."


End file.
